


【深呼晰】宠儿

by ieaber



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieaber/pseuds/ieaber
Summary: 补档，简中世界流亡
Relationships: shx - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【深呼晰】宠儿

宠儿

有脑补，可能有雷。有一点点云次方。

\----------------------------------------------------------

排练的间隙，王晰往座位上一靠，舒展开腿——看了看李琦的坐姿，放心地认为自己舒展开了大长腿。

两人身前二十米，贾凡在帮几个小辈校正发音。贾凡很认真，一个音节一个音节的咬字，元音辅音拆开了，给几个没有留学经历的男孩子正音。他全身上下洋溢着的全A生的朝气，谦逊、优渥、杰出、好教养，缺陷寥寥，光鲜的人生。

另一边是周深在背词，一字一句，校正音准。

“周深唱歌咬字挺准啊。”李琦忽然就这么感叹了一句。

“是。”王晰喝了一口温水，“西南地区的孩子，少见的一点口音都没有，至少唱起来没有。”

李琦点头，“咬字强迫症吧，非北方语系长大又对自己要求高，口音偏离普通话越远，越对自己苛刻。”

王晰点点头，闭上眼，舒服地放空了一会儿，没发出声音。

“你羡不羡慕？”李琦忽然问，没头没尾。

王晰睁开眼，“你说羡慕谁？”

李琦露出憨直的笑容，“本来只想问周深，现在找到比较对象了。贾凡和周深，你羡慕哪个？”

这就是成年人才理解的话题了。经历过唱片工业起起落落的成年人，体会过高潮和低谷，熟悉游戏规则和聚光灯的无情。

“都是另一种人生。”王晰想想，撩了把额发，略微甩了甩头，“说不上吧。”

台本顺利，内心全无阴暗的清澈人生。

和台本不顺利，却以其他方式被上帝偏宠着，哭过长夜，怀疑过自己，又被唱片工业淘洗出来的清澈人声。

“真是宠儿。”李琦叹了一声，难得正经，又跟王晰笑道，“我还是有点羡慕的，说真的。”

“哦？”王晰悠悠转头。

“你——不说你，说我吧——算声音有辨识度和观众缘了，但周深……”，李琦转动了一下手中的笔，别到耳朵上，用小辈们听不见的声音说，“我们都有过低谷，被遗忘。唱片工业大浪淘沙，华丽的技巧、非凡的天资，我们见得不少了。但歌手最大的天赋是声音的观众缘，上帝的宠儿能给出观众需要的声音。”

越众而出的声音。清澈，干净和激越，最大程度地和最多观众共情。

“这样的节目里，这样的声音注定走不了很远。他也不需要，因为他有商业价值，他大概是选手里最不需要在这个舞台上兑现商业价值的人之一。”李琦安静地叙述自己的判断，语言里没有很多悲喜，偏着头，出神地看着紧张背词的周深。

上帝吻过的声音，唱片工业的宠儿，会活在制作精良的打榜歌里，在背景音乐里回响。

“声音的观众缘就他妈一种gift，根本不是skill，为什么早些年没有音乐老师跟我说过这个。”李琦突然笑着，爆出一句粗口。

王晰也笑，沉默着笑，避开追踪的镜头，若有所思。他望他眼里的风景。

周深是被唱片工业选出来的声音，观众需要这样的声音，最大程度地体验声音的美，让听者和歌者分享悲喜。一把空灵干净的嗓子，一段不完满的、成全敏感的人生体验，坎坷是有天分的歌者的幸运。

“即使早一点告诉你，观众缘是gift，不是skill，你也一样要唱歌。”王晰淡淡地交叉着手。

“那倒是。”李琦点点头，略有些夸张地低声模仿，“教练——，我想打篮球！”

周深练声，周围几个人停下来听；他有些不好意思，也停下来，抱歉地笑着。

王晰忽然转头，手机屏幕对着李琦，“好像西南地区方言属于北方语系。”

这一切王晰都想过。

他太熟悉这个唱片工业了，光鲜华丽时的灯火绚烂，落寞低潮时的冷漠势力。天赋异禀的人很多，技巧卓越的也不少，年轻漂亮的脸孔争相挤到台前，全情绽放，盼着观众青眼一顾。

在王晰的年纪，经历过起起落落的人生，已经能和这一切共处了。他得失心不重，人也仗义局气，唯一还有的念想——或者说没有完全释怀的执着，是有一两首自己的作品，长久的被人记住。

如果可以——能被更多人长久的记住，放在歌单里，永远不删，特定的场合里循环反复。

周深已经有了这样的歌。他还可以有更多这样的歌，他自己的歌。

周深是宠儿，是被选出来的声音。没有欣赏的门槛，跨越语言的障碍，代替更多敏感而多情的灵魂发声。这是唱片工业永远的渴望。音乐本身可以纤细或者恢弘，严肃或者戏谑，但本质上，善感才可以与美共情。

明了这一切的王晰，很难理解周深在这个舞台上的挫败和自责。

他想帮帮他，却好像有点过了界。

王晰一直在清醒地逾矩。他惯有余裕，从容把控着关系，连看似失态的执意都半真半假。节目组喜欢，出品人乐意，粉丝开心，皆大欢喜。

没人会当真。王晰以求婚的曲目开场，提示所有人，他已经结婚生子，风平浪静。稍微留心一下，就会发现他妻子美丽，女儿乖巧，人生赢家。这样的王晰，给了后辈善意的拥抱，温情的鼓励，谁会多想呢。

他只是没想到周深会这么直白地向他展示脆弱。

他问周深，你有这么多通告要赶，这么多节目要录，为什么对这个舞台这么投入？是因为这个舞台的不顺利，还是因为这里有更多选手，生活得更近？

人和人之间的感情，离不开大的背景。曾经共同呼吸、共同生活，小声说大声笑，更多有温度的经历，比单调的竞技更容易感染人。鲜活的人声和话语，排山倒海，铺天盖地；声音，颜色，光线，嗅觉，更多维度的记忆，在脑海里留痕。

王晰揽着他，见他没推拒，又进一步改成搂着他。笑着，娓娓地，低沉的声音，于是连自己也都相信——这也是自己这样上头的原因了吧？

他嘴里有微苦的烟味儿，提神，抵抗熬夜的后果；他想让他浅尝。早上的须后水，他借了他的，熬夜后胡子长得太快。

周深叫他晰哥，全心全意地相信他，依靠他，全无戒心地说出自己的胆怯。

王晰拥抱他。这样的宠儿，他的现场在各种视频平台流传，被各种语言和肤色的人惊叹，这是歌者最大的渴望。可他的敏感细腻永远放大缺陷，他仍然走在艰难和自己和解的路上，尚不能完全明白天赋的意义。

竟然这样天然无修饰，难免让人有些心动。

他的声音攀岩着他的，低沉磁性的底色，细碎动人的发散；他的声音也填补着他的，宏大醇厚的骨骼，清亮细腻的皮肤毛发。

他想象他的手在他的歌声里攀援，皮肤战栗，喉头起伏，胸腔共鸣。

周深第一次独唱请教失败，他抱着他。每一次，他都抱着他。他坚持要他唱。

他看着台上的周深，仿佛越过万千人，石火梦身，邀他同往。

周深上台，刚哭过的眼睛，因为年轻而依然清亮着，看向台下，好像在确认一件重要的事。

钢琴响起，《大鱼》，他最熟悉的他的歌，最适合这样的伴奏，用干净清越和以干净清越。

王晰没想到自己会落泪，但李琦在一旁先哭了。

周深唱，“大鱼的翅膀，已经太辽阔。我松开，时间的绳索”。

王晰没绷住。

那晚采访结束，周深哭得累了，王晰不想他被镜头过多追踪放大，劝他早点回去休息，自己则去了酒店楼下，抽烟。

郑云龙远远过来和他打招呼，王晰把另一只手也从口袋里掏出来，长长吐了一口烟圈，“是你啊。”

寒冬料峭，路灯把人影子拉得很长。光晕打在郑云龙身上脸上，天选之子。

有别于剧组里其他人的想象，相比温厚待人的阿云嘎，王晰跟看起来个性强烈的郑云龙关系更好。阿云嘎太照顾人了，发自内心的温厚，所以滴水不漏，对周深也太好；王晰感激，但反而因此有了一些距离。解释不了的距离。

和郑云龙就不一样，不需要点透的好，他们从不说。

郑云龙扔给他一罐无糖饮料，什么绿茶，还是温的，总之不是黏腻的奶——王晰最近真是喝够了乳制品。“我们毕竟不是内蒙人，喝那个当顿的。”郑云龙笑，无限倜傥的，长身玉立。

“吃宵夜回来啊？”王晰接过来，喝了一口。

“哄孩子回来啊？”郑云龙没正面回答，反问。

王晰勾了勾嘴角，表示认同这个说法。“还是个孩子，把责任看太重了。”

“都跟你我似的吗？”郑云龙觉得有点好笑，从王晰手里抽了根烟，点上。他一般抽电子烟，还是焦油味极苦的那种。

“你我是怎样？我怎么又跟你一样了？”王晰也笑。

“就那种——逻辑自洽、脸皮贼厚的狗直男？”郑云龙居然想了想，撇嘴耸肩，征求意见。

“我和你一样吗？”王晰被他气笑了。

“哪部分？”

“狗直男那部分吧。”王晰把烟头在垃圾箱上杵了一下，灭了火星子，扔进去，抬手指了指远处从剧组指定的车上下来的长挑身影，“你确定？”

他俩都笑出声音，王晰笑弯了腰，把远处过来、没听到对话的阿云嘎看得莫名其妙。

阿云嘎说上楼拿件衣服，郑云龙就杵着等他，手插兜里，站在路边，和王晰并排。南方的冬天很湿润，于是干净的水泥路上站着分外冷。

“你要想清楚啊。”郑云龙偏过头，靠向王晰的方向，但并没有看他。“你想清楚了吗？”

“不知道。”王晰默契地接话，低下头看脚尖。

“你们毕竟不是，”郑云龙若有所思，“……我们。”

他和周深，当然不是他们。郑云龙和阿云嘎在彼此年少时认识，在还没有定型时互相熟悉和陪伴，并肩走了很长。时间的长度一旦越过了某个阈值，就会质变，站在多变人生的对立面上，变成永恒。

感情有浓淡，事业有起落，每个阶段有不同的生活重心。少时陪伴的人，一直以相似的步调，朝着相似的愿望，彼此支撑。人生诸多的不确定里唯一的确定，用以对抗多舛的命运。

越过阈值，就是永恒。

“对。”王晰站了良久，吐出这一句，从肺里带出长长的呼吸，白气氲散在湿冷的空气里。

王晰不是。他欣赏卓越的天赋，羡慕缪斯的宠儿，保护天真，收藏脆弱，怜惜美好，他还想……玷污纯粹吧。

“你这样……”郑云龙突然看了看王晰，意有所指地点头，有点嘲讽意味，“你毕竟结婚了，进可攻退可守。”

王晰握紧了袖子里躲风的手。他知道郑云龙的好意，也习惯对方的表述，知道他在保护周深，不管出于什么理由。

阿云嘎下楼来，换了一身裹得严实的，招呼两个人走。王晰婉拒了他俩，说自己想安静待一会儿。

郑云龙回头，小声跟他说，真开始，就结束了啊。

他深以为然。

《孤独的牧羊人》之后，希望之村去喝了庆功酒。东北人王晰没有辜负这个地域特征，而贵州人周深却在酒量上丢尽了脸。

亢奋是醉酒的中间状态，没到喝高的地步，没吐，没失去意识，但再喝就不行了。王晰看出他亢奋，于是制止了他继续喝。他接过组员敬的酒，代周深喝完，杯口朝下面不改色。村支书始终是村支书，嗓子发炎了也吊打小朋友，高山仰止。

王晰把醉得很亢奋的周深弄回来。周深头晚上才飞回来，因为通宵没睡，自己单独开了个房间，王晰摸索着把他架回去。周深很轻，并不吃力。

他把床头的灯打开，周深靠过来，凑向他怀里，嘟囔着听不清的话，带着酒气和甜蜜。

王晰没压住自己，俯下身吻他，轻描淡写。

周深的嘴唇湿软，和女孩子没有很大区别。王晰想，天使是中性的，天使无性别，声音和骨骼，一样轻盈纤巧。他握他的腰，在手中攥紧。

熟稔而灵活，王晰的唇舌懂得所有情欲的伎俩，半是本能，半是经验。他是老道的人，周深回吻他，依依不舍。

王晰试图站起来，又被周深拉下，跌坐地上，呼吸相接。

他解开他的衣扣，扳正肩膀，吻他。王晰觉得自己出奇的清醒，连应该有的忐忑和背德的鼓噪都没有，心跳平稳，手腕有力，思维流畅。

你还能认出我吗？他向他确认。

嗯。周深乖觉地点头，闭着眼睛笑，再次蹭到他胸前。羊绒衫很暖和，周深笑得很深，晰哥啊。

王晰呼吸热了。

我的晰哥啊。

王晰摸着他后脑的头发，将他慢慢放在床上。他吻他，一再吻他；风情熟稔是一种罪恶，周深还没来得及在感情里受过真正的伤害。他以前经历的告白未遂，只是特定成长阶段里自尊心的小小挫败；他没有真正意义上体会过折磨，没有遍偿感情的沉郁与痛苦。

王晰希望他永远不要尝到苦涩。

可如果这是人生的必修课呢？如果这苦涩增添了歌者的坎坷，让声音承载上感情，千万倍的放大，用以和万千人共鸣。

要让他知道么？

一旦开始，就结束了。王晰心里想起这句话。他们来不及更早相遇了，来不及在彼此的青葱岁月里陪伴和熟悉，来不及影响对方，来不及用温柔的方式在对方生命里留下坚定而持续的痕迹。

周深没有为感情所苦过，给他的东西太过于炙热璀璨，会不可避免的留疤。

你愿意么。王晰在他耳畔，濡湿而低沉的呢喃。他的手指顺着衣襟滑下，在腰上流连。如果周深说不……

周深只笑不说话。他喝多了，可以不表达，只是闭上眼，靠近他，亲吻他耳朵。少不更事的人才轻盈热烈，翅膀受伤了就会害怕飞，一生能热烈几回。 

王晰不想借醉酒的托词，他没醉。那个晚上，他把他的天使打开，全无保留一览无余，他甚至能观察能思考，他想，那条在进化中收缩形成的线，确实像被缝合的女性身体。

他那么近距离地看着他，天使果然没有性别。

节目录制结束，大家都表现得平静而不舍。王晰依然没什么得失心，他拥着周深，众人眼中英年早婚肆无忌惮的晰哥，绝无可能的晰哥，一如既往地护着他的深深。没有人会多想，连周深自己都很乖觉——也许是过于乖觉。

他回应他所有的热切，予取予求，但绝不主动逾越看不见的红线。

这样的聪明让王晰心疼。如果前尘一场大梦，关系不可避免要走向冷却，他尽可能地给，温存回护，尽可能减小伤害。

周深连讨论的机会都没有留给他，人前亲切热络，人后谨慎自持，只在两人单独相处时表现出温柔依恋的样子，从不多问，能聪明地岔开王晰所有意有所指的话题，不让他说下去，更毋论指责。

王晰终究有些难过。这样的周深，自尊心冥顽不灵，不允许自己进行任何边缘的试探；接受慢慢平静下来的痛苦，好过撕心裂肺地求证然后幻灭。

他依然是他的好哥哥，可靠的前辈、知音。他打车去做他的嘉宾，陪他唱歌，过年时与他商演，一起出席活动。周深从不拒绝他，也不主动做任何尝试；有时候王晰会想起周深唱过的水形物语，他唱过，爱是水做的你。

在很长一段时间内王晰都强烈地怀疑，周深在镜头面前对他所有的欢喜和依恋都是真的。可他不敢求证，因为没有立场。两个人日渐忙碌，回到正轨上；所爱隔山海，相见日以稀。王晰恍惚记得，在最后的分开之前，他曾经委婉地问过周深，是真的吗。周深低下头，再抬起来，还是一样的笑脸；他反问他，晰哥希望是真的还是假的？

王晰终于后悔。周深的乖巧，是缺乏自信、害怕成为别人负担的自觉性。他终究不是郑云龙形容的——“他们”那样的人，“自洽、自得，能够自己宽释的狗直男”。

周深的感情，给个器皿，就能安安静静待在里面；没有器皿了，也可能流淌得到处都是。王晰甚至梦到过，周深安静地坐在角落里朝他微笑，说，如他所愿，他并未在他身上遍偿到感情的沉郁痛苦，他依旧是没有被撬开的蚌壳，完整饱满，因无知而免疫于感情的折磨。

他说着，轻轻哼唱起歌来，声音清亮，表情无邪。身边有莫可名状的东西，流了一地。

他太能演了，能在综艺活动里自然地假装没有他电话，假装一别之后，再没有他。假装今后没有他，也不会有任何影响。

后来的事情，王晰记不真切了。他们并没有说过离别，一切都是自然的。王晰的记忆时常错乱，搞不清什么发生过，什么是他自己想出来的。

时间治愈一切，周深果然如他所料，活在打榜歌里，活在热门影视剧的配乐里，活在街头巷尾的背景音乐里。他有上帝吻过的声音——也许被染上更多曲折的感情，王晰不能自认存在的感情。他是商业的宠儿，他将永远被保存在人们的歌单里，垂垂老矣也不被忘记。

因为周深，王晰的微博会员被歌迷充值到了2023，可惜他们没撑到那么长。等不来圆满，就曲终人散。

王晰渐渐忘了。人和自己和解的标志之一，就是遗忘；还真让郑云龙说对了，进可攻退可守。

天气晴好时，他也带着家人出去逛街，郊游，吃饭，像所有的好父亲、好爸爸。妻子在购物中心买东西，王晰带着女儿去商场四楼的幼儿游泳馆学游泳。他看芒果在充气大浴缸里欢快玩水，心里的温柔慢慢溢出来。

他能为她付出一切，包括生命。

店里的音响嘈杂了两声，开始放歌。盗版歌曲，小店里不会专门买版权，都是店员自己的歌单接上蓝牙音箱外放。王晰忽然愣住。

他熟悉的声音，再熟悉不过。

“大鱼的翅膀，已经太辽阔；我松开，时间的绳索”。

王晰伸向女儿的手垂下来。芒果叫爸爸，乖巧的女儿仰头问他，爸爸在想什么呢。

情浓意艳时，周深跟他说，“他们说，你简直把我当第二个芒果来宠。”

王晰摸了摸女儿的小脸，声音温柔慈爱，“爸爸在想，你是爸爸唯一的芒果。”

END


End file.
